


Daffodil and Carnations

by Suicid3_knight



Series: Riddle's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Creature Fic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Horror, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Manipulative Voldemort (Harry Potter), Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Triplets Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: El 31 de Diciembre de 1926, Merope Gaunt tuvo tres hijos. Cuando uno conoce a los trillizos Riddle, lo primero que piensa es que son tres pequeños ángeles en un mundo de demonios. Cuando uno conoce por segunda vez a los trillizos Riddle, descubre que ellos son los demonios.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Series: Riddle's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656190
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

"¡Tom!" Harry sacudió el cuerpo dormido de su hermano y gruñó cuando no se movió."¡Tom, hades no está en la cama!"

Tom frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, Harry volvió a sacudirlo con más fuerza y su hermano lo empujó y se dio la vuelta volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Harry sintió al desesperación florecer en su pecho, por que Hades nunca salía durante las noches, le gustaba acurrucarse contra el cuerpo cálido de Harry y se quedaban así hasta que la matrona entraba en la habitación para despertarlos. Pero Hades no estaba en su cama, y Harry no podía conciliar el sueño adecuadamente si no tenía el cálido cuerpo del gato gordo y blanco para arrullarlo y abrazarlo. El orfanato era frío y oscuro durante las noches y Harry siempre tenía pesadillas.

"¡Tom, ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor, no quiero que Billy se lo quedé!" Chilló, volviendo a sacudir el cuerpo de su hermano mediano."Por favor, Tom, te dejaré dormir luego."

"Harry, Hades no irá a ninguna parte. Estoy seguro de que el estúpido gato se escapo para ir a molestar a alguien, volverá, siempre lo hace."

"¿Qué pasa si se lastimo? ¿y si Billy volvió a esconderlo en su cuarto y se lo queda por que no fui a buscarlo? ¡Tom, ayúdame a buscarlo, podrás dormir luego!"

Tom jadeó adormilado y volvió a empujar a Harry lejos, acurrucándose en las cálidas sábanas que le había costado mucho calentar.

"Pregúntale a Salazar. Él te ayudará, anda, ve."

Harry frunció el ceño a Tom y como represalia le arrancó las sábanas de la cama, Tom pegó un saltó y dejó salir un chillido agudo cuando el frío lo golpeó y se sentó de golpe, con sus ojos azules parpadeando constantemente y sus manos frotándose para calmar el frío. Harry lo ignoró y se acercó a la cama donde dormía su hermano mayor, que estaba tan o más acurrucado que Tom y se aferraba a sus sábanas con fuerza.

"Sally, Hades no está en la cama."Murmuró, sacudiendo con más suavidad el cuerpo más grande de su hermano. Salazar estaba de muy mal humor cuando tenía que levantarse temprano y Harry tenía que ser suave al hacerlo si no quería que el mayor lo mirará fulminante luego."Tom no quiso ayudarme a buscarlo, ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Salazar abrió los ojos con un bostezo y Harry se inclinó más cerca cuando los ojos azules parpadearon con pereza, como si estuviera considerando ayudar a Harry o seguir durmiendo. Harry amaba a sus hermanos, merlín, él no podría vivir sin ellos, pero, en momentos como estos, quería matarlos.

"Hades volverá solo, cariño. Vuelve a la cama, Harry. Si no vuelve mañana, lo buscaremos."

Harry se alejó y los miró con el ceño fruncido a los dos, Tom se estaba recuperando de el repentino frío y había vuelto a acurrucarse en las mantas que había recogido del suelo, Salazar se había vuelto a acurrucar y ahora dormitaba, abriendo los ojos debes en cuando para mirar a Harry.

Harry tomó su abrigó y una linterna del cajón y se acercó a la puerta.

"Los odio."Soltó, antes de abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y Harry tembló un poco mientras prendía la linterna, todo estaba en silencio, las puertas de las habitaciones frente a la suya estaban cerradas y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas rosa que Harry encontraba horribles por que simplemente no combinaban con el aspecto viejo y amargado del orfanato. Soltó un suspiró cansado y se dirigió a la cocina; Hades solía robar comida de allí cuando Harry lo encontró y lo acogió, Tom y Salazar habían estado cautelosos con el gato al principio pero luego lo habían aceptado. Harry estaba seguro de que ya era costumbre para ellos despertarse y ver al gato dando vueltas por el cuarto.

Harry había dejado de meterse en la cama de sus hermanos mayores cuando Hades apareció, y ellos parecían frustrados y enojados con el gato por eso.

Un maullido agudo sonó desde la cocina y Harry apresuró el paso, con una sonrisa tiñendo sus rasgos infantiles. Harry se parecía mucho a sus hermanos, a excepción por los ojos. Salazar y Tom tenían ojos tan azules y brillantes que parecían zafiros, mientras que Harry tenían unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes más lindos que la esmeralda. Pero, eso era lo único que los diferenciaba. 

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a la cocina y sonrió cuando volvió a escuchar el maullido feliz de Hades. 

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando apreció la escena asquerosa frente a él.

* * *

Harry se acurrucó contra el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Hades y un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, tenía frío, tanto frío. Las sábanas que sus hermanos le habían dado no eran suficiente para quitar el frío, y Harry tembló. El calor lo invadía con fuerza en algunas ocasiones, y Harry se veía obligado a destaparse para luego volver a taparse cuando el frío se volvía más fuerte. 

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su ropa se pegaba a su piel causando una gran ola de incomodidad; Harry jamás había estado enfermo antes, sus hermanos tampoco. Muchos huérfanos habían muerto por la fiebre, por que no había un tratamiento exacto para ella y el orfanato no podía permitirse gastar en medicamentos. La semana pasada, las matronas habían sacado más de 5 cadáveres de las habitaciones del tercer pasillo y Harry tenía tanto miedo de que el siguiente que sacarán fuera el suyo. La idea de morir, solo en una habitación fría y sin haber conocido la parte buena de la vida, le aterraba. Pero le aterraba más morir sin despedirse de la única familia de sangre que le quedaba, de los únicos que siempre estuvieron allí para él incluso luego del trauma que sufrió cuando tenía 6. Tom y Salazar estarían devastados si él los dejaba solos, en un orfanato donde eran odiados por todos.

Harry no quería dejar a sus hermanos solos.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Pero...

No había nada que pudieran hacer para hacer que la fiebre se fuera junto a la gripe.

Un fuerte estornudo escapó de su boca y Hades saltó y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de ronronear y acostarse sobre el pecho de Harry. Hades era muy curioso con todos los sonidos a su alrededor, la primera vez que Harry lo había visto, había sido cuando estaban volviendo del jardín cuando apenas tenía 4 años. Hades había sido un gato pequeño y desnutrido que vagaba por las calles sucias de Londres con su hermoso pelaje blanco sucio y Harry no se había resistido a la idea de meterlo en su bolso y llevarlo al orfanato. Durante los primeros meses, nadie sabía que tenía a Hades, incluso Sally y Tom desconocían su existencia y Harry se había sentido mal por ocultarles cosas.

Así que, luego de su cumpleaños número cinco, cuando Hades era un gato grande y gordo por toda la comida que Harry robaba de la cocina y le daba. se lo mostró a sus hermanos. Tom y Salazar habían fruncido el ceño al animal y habían estado bastante molestos durante la primera semana por tener que soportar los maullidos del gato durante las noches. Pero, luego lo terminaron aceptando.

Y Harry nunca se sintió tan feliz.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Harry no tuvo fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Pequeños susurros entre cortados y furiosos sonaron en la habitación y el paño caliente en su frente fue retirado mientras una mano cálida acariciaba su cabello húmedo. Harry conocía a sus hermanos demasiado bien como para saber que no se quedarían sentados mientras él estaba enfermo en el cuarto. No, Salazar era demasiado enojon y sobre-protector con Harry, y Tom, con su actitud posesiva y seria que los tres compartían, tampoco se quedaría quieto.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" 

Harry abrió los ojos y los cerró por la fuerte luz.

"Yo...h-hace mucho frío y calor..."

Un suave tarareó resonó y Hades fue arrancado de su pecho, el gato maulló a modo de queja y Harry soltó una pequeña risa cuando escucho a Tom soltar una maldición y el pesado cuerpo de Hades caer al suelo. El suave tintineó de un plato y una cuchara sonó y Salazar lo ayudo a sentarse con las almohadas acomodadas detrás de su espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y tenía hambre, nadie había entrado a su cuarto para darle comida, todos tenían miedo de contagiarse.

"H-hades va a rasguñarte durante semanas por echarlo."Murmuró, con voz ronca por su garganta dolorida."Él ya estaba enojado contigo por lo de la semana pasada."

Tom gruñó bajo y tomó asiento junto a él, un plato grande de sopa de pollo en su regazo. Harry abrió los ojos con asombro ante el delicioso aroma. Nunca había probado la sopa de pollo. En el orfanato, el plato especial era gachas, y solo cuando el gobierno les daba algo de dinero podían permitirse algo tan delicioso como el pollo o el arroz. Sus hermanos no tenían dinero, y Harry se sintió culpable ante la idea de que tuvieron que hacer algo malo para conseguirlo.

"¿Sally, Tom?"Llamó, mientras Tom trataba de meterle una cucharada en la boca.

"Harry."Devolvieron ambos, con una suave sonrisa.

"¿De dónde sacaron el dinero para comprar sopa?" Preguntó, mientras abría la boca para tragar un bocado."Ustedes...No se meterán en problemas por mi culpa, ¿no?"

Salazar soltó una pequeña risa y acarició uno de sus cabellos mientras Tom le daba otra cucharada de sopa. Incluso enfermo, Harry siempre se preocupaba por ellos.

"No, Harry, no hicimos nada malo. La Sra. Cole tenía unas cuantas libras en su cartera, tomamos lo suficiente para comprar tres latas."

Harry se detuvo de repente; sus hermanos estaban pálidos y tenían ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y Harry sospechaba que no habían almorzado. Salazar y Tom siempre se preocupaban por él antes que nada, y Harry siempre les devolvía el favor.

Está ocasión no sería la excepción.

Arrebató el plato de las manos de Tom y llenó una cuchara, le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano mayor y luego metió una cuchara llena a su boca. El plato estaba lleno, y era más que suficiente que para que Harry lo compartiera con ellos. Tom soltó una suave queja antes de aceptar el bocado.

Harry estaba feliz cuando sus hermanos estaban feliz. Era un circulo que los tres disfrutaban y no cambiarían por nada. 

Cuando el plato se vacío, los tres se acurrucaron juntos con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Harry ya no sentía tanto frío y la tos había parado al igual que el dolor en su garganta. Hades trepo de nuevo a la cama y Harry sonrió cuando le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Tom antes de acurrucarse cerca de Harry.

"Estoy seguro de que te perdonará si prometes no volver a lanzarlo al agua."Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sally se burló suavemente de la mala suerte de Tom y apretó a Harry contra su pecho mientras Tom hacía las pases con Hades.

"¡Tenía un olor horrible y no había otra forma de bañarlo!" 

Hades maulló infeliz y con cautela, Tom se acurrucó cerca de Harry con el gato apretado entre ellos.

"Duerme ahora, Harry. Estarás bien cuando despiertes."

Harry se acurrucó y preguntó somnoliento;

"¿Se quedarán conmigo?"

Harry podía decir que ambos sonrieron con cariño incluso sin verlos.

"Por supuesto, pequeña serpiente, no te dejaríamos por nada."

Harry se dejó llevar por el sueño con esa promesa.

* * *

"Harry, ¿Qué es eso?"

Harry parpadeó confundido hacía su hermano y miró hacía donde señalaba; Los tres estaban desnudos y acababan de terminar de darse un baño, Harry había mejorado luego de dos días en cama y estaba eufórico ante la idea de tomar un baño. Está era una de las tantas costumbres que tenían; desde el incidente en su cumpleaños número 6, los tres dormían juntos y cuando Harry se despertaba, ellos siempre lo seguían.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro cuando notó el...agujero que estaba debajo de sus...cositas.

Ese no había estado allí antes.

Miró con confusión a Sally y Tom y estos se acercaron, tan confundidos como él. Harry escaneó el cuerpo de sus hermanos y ellos no tenía lo mismo que él. Harry frunció el ceño.

"En las clases de ciencias naturales la profesora Markus hablo sobre el cuerpo humano."Murmuró Tom, tan asombrado como Harry."La mujer también tiene dos..."

Salazar lo interrumpió con un siseó.

"Harry no es una niña. Si fuera una niña la Sra. Cole la hubiera alejado de nosotros hace mucho. Ella insiste en decir eso de 'Las niñas solo juegan y comparten cuarto con las niñas.' "

"Los niños no tienen dos de esos. Las niñas tienen dos para poder tener bebés cuando sean mayores. Harry tiene dos, así que es..."

"¡Harry no es una niña, tiene pene igual que nosotros!"

"¿Por qué tiene dos de esos entonces?"

"¡No lo sé, pero no es una niña!"

"¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y alzó una ceja ante sus hermanos mayores.

"¿Qué cambiaría si fuera una niña y no un niño?" Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Salazar frunció aún más el ceño y Tom lo inmito.

"Si fueras una niña no podríamos bañarnos juntos. Y a la Sra. Cole no le gustan los niños con las niñas, entonces si fueras una niño ella te llevaría lejos y..."

Harry abrió los ojos asustados y negó.

"¡No soy una niña, no se de donde salió ese, no estaba allí antes de que me enfermara!" Chilló, con ojos verdes ensombrecidos."Siempre nos duchamos juntos, y básicamente tenemos el mismo cuerpo, ustedes lo saben."

"Eso es verdad, nunca tuvo ese antes."

"¡Bueno, entonces no se de donde vino y para que sirve!"

Harry, si era sincero tampoco sabía de donde había venido. Él estaba seguro de que antes de que esa extraña fiebre le pillara, no había nada debajo de sus bolas. 

Pero ahora si había algo allí.

Fue como...

 _ **Magia**_.

* * *

"¿Eso es una lechuza?" Harry preguntó, mientras abrazaba a Hades contra su pecho.

Tom tarareó dejando su libro a un lado y Salazar dejó de peinar los cabellos de Harry para mirar la ventana.

"Si, eso es una lechuza."

Una lechuza con tres cartas en la pata.

Harry dejó a Hades a un lado y, ignorando a sus hermanos se acercó para abrir la ventana, dejando que el majestuoso animal entrará en el cuarto y extendiera la pata para que tomará las cartas.

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_ **

**_Director: Armando Dippet_ **

_**Querido señor: Harrison Benjamím Riddle** _

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.** _

_**Muy cordialmente,** _   
_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** _   
_**Subdirector** _

Harry sintió al felicidad florecer en su pecho y ni siquiera se percato de que sus hermanos habían tomado sus propias cartas y estaban tan felices como él mismo. Tom lo miró con ojos brilloso al igual que Salazar y Harry les devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que parecía inocente pero en realidad era todo lo contrarió.

Quizás esa era otra de las cosas que los tres tenían en común; La ambición que parecía no tener fin y los instintos psicópatas que parecían florecer con cada día que pasaba.

Todo había comenzado con el cadáver de la Sra. Anns en una fría mesa de metal con el pecho abierto.

Los tres sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

"Quizás todo sea más fácil de lo que pensamos."

"O más difícil."Suministro Harry, con una sonrisa."No creo que sea ideal planear la conquista de un mundo que no conocemos bien."

Salazar frunció el ceño.

"Eso no será así por mucho, cariño."

Algunas pensarían que los hermanos Riddle eran pequeños ángeles caídos del cielo, pero en realidad era demonios salidos del infierno.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita cuando la boca de Tom se estrelló contra la suya, su hermano mayor ronroneó divertido y se apretaba contra su cuerpo desde atrás.

Que irónico, tres pequeños angelitos eran en realidad unos psicópatas enfermos que esperaban el momento justo para romper todo lo que los rodeaba. Los trillizos Riddle eran el comienzo del fin de todo. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Harry tironeó de la manga de su hermano mayor con insistencia y Tom bufó."Sally va a enojarse mucho con nosotros si nos metemos allí, sabes como estuvo toda la mañana...."

Tom lo ignoró y Harry maldijo cuando se adentro a la habitación del personal, sabía que Salazar había cometido un error al no acompañarlo él a comprar los libros y dejar que Tom se encargará de las túnicas, lo sabía, y aún así había aceptado que Tom lo acompañara por que en verdad pensó que su hermano iba comportarse y nos los iba a meter en problemas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera habían comprado los libros y Tom ya se estaba metiendo en problemas obligando a Harry a seguirlo.

¿Por qué aveces era el más maduro entre ellos?

"¡Tom, está habitación es solo para el personal, nos meteremos en problemas si alguien nos encuentra!"

"Silencio, Harry. Tomaremos algunas cosas y nos iremos, nadie tiene que saber que estuvimos aquí..."

Harry observó como Tom tomaba una bolsa de galeones bastante llena y la guardaba dentro de su mochila, Tom le indicó que vigilara la puerta y Harry se encontró a regañadientes parado frente a la puerta de la habitación mientras su hermano, el que se suponía debía darle el ejemplo, metía libros y dinero en su mochila. Salazar estaría enojado, muy enojado. Ya había estado enojado desde antes de salir del orfanato por culpa de Tom y Harry sabía que volverían a discutir por el comportamiento errático de Tom.

Tom no era así. La mayoría del tiempo, los tres eran tranquilos, pero durante los últimos días, Tom había causando varios problemas en el orfanato y los terminaba metiendo a los tres en grandes discusiones con otros niños y las matronas los castigaban durante semanas sin comer. Por lo tanto, Salazar había estado echando humo y le advirtió, tanto a Tom como a Harry, (Harry era el que jamás hacía nada para detener a Tom, por lo que Salazar también se había enojado con él por permitir tal comportamiento descarriado de Tom.) que no toleraría ninguna travesura durante el viaje al callejón Diagon. 

Pero Salazar debió saber que Tom no era uno para las promesas que involucraban buen comportamiento y que Harry jamás haría algo que perjudicará a Tom de ningún modo.

Harry se exaltó cuando Tom lo jaló abajo del escritorio, los dos se apretujaron contra la madera y observaron con el corazón agitado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una mujer que gemía y un hombre que cerró la puerta con su pie mientras besaba con brusquedad a la mujer. Harry abrió su boca en estado de shock y Tom busco su mano a tientas y la apretó cuando la encontró.

"¡No, espera, no quiero hacer esto!" La mujer gritó, tratando inútilmente de empujar al hombre lejos." Por favor, Daniel, detente. Esto no está bien."

El hombre, Daniel, soltó una risa fría y Harry se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su hermano cuando alzó su mano y golpeó con fuerza a la mujer en el rostro, está cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Harry observó con horror creciente en su pecho como se desabrochaba el cinturón. Tom apretó los dientes con ira contenida y se aseguró de mantener a Harry tan cerca como era posible con lo apretujados que estaban ya. 

"¡Cierra la boca, zorra! " El hombre cerró su mano en la cabeza de la mujer y tomó un gran puñado del cabello castaño, la mujer se puso de rodillas con un gemido de dolor y abrió su boca cuando él la obligo."¿Crees que no me di cuenta de como coqueteas con los clientes? Crees, que soy tan estúpido para no ver como mueves tus caderas cuando pasar cerca de mi, de como me muestras tus senos e intentas provocarme ¿¡Eh!?" 

El hombre deslizó su pene dentro de la boca abierta de la castaña y gimió de placer, Harry sintió las ganas de vomitar florecer en estomago y tuvo que tapar su boca con una de sus manos para no hacerlo. Tom estaba quieto y pálido a su lado, y Harry escondió su rostro en su cuello con el miedo creciente en todo su ser. Tom no tenía miedo por lo que le estaban haciendo a la mujer, no, tenía miedo por lo que le harían a ellos si los encontraban allí. Ese hombre era claramente un demente y un violador, si a la pobre mujer le estaba yendo así de mal, Tom no quería ni pensar en como les iría a ellos.

Ambos escondieron sus rostros en el cuello del otro mientras apretaban sus manos, los gemidos del hombre eran cada vez más fuertes y Harry se preguntó como nadie los había descubierto aún.

De repente, el hombre pegó un grito de dolor y Harry se encogió cuando otro golpe, fuerte y doloroso sonó en el cuarto.

"¡Maldita puta, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a morderme?! ¿¡No aprendiste nada de la última vez, cerda asquerosa!? ¿¡Necesita enseñarte de vuelta!? ¡Responde, maldita puta!"

"¡Púdrete, psicópata asqueroso! ¡Arderás en el puto infierno por todo lo que me hiciste, te lo aseguro, pagarás por esto!"

La habitación quedo en silencio cuando el hombre encajo un cuchillo en el pecho de la mujer, Harry cubrió su boca para ahogar el sollozo que quería escapar de él y en cambio se apretujo más contra su hermano mayor, ambos con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaban los ruidos húmedos que sonaban. Cortó cada pequeño pedazo de la piel de la castaña, hasta que Harry pudo ver la carne debajo de ella, arranco sus dientes y los guardo en su bolsillo como esperara obtener una felicitación si los mostraba. Sus sucias manos tocaron los senos de la castaña y, a pesar de que ya estaba muerta, su hundió en su interior y gimió y susurró palabras repugnantes y depravadas mientras profanaba el cuerpo que alguna vez albergo un alma humana.

Harry pensó, entre la bruma de emociones, que esto no fue arte. No fue como lo que él y sus hermanos hicieron con la Sra. Anns, no, esto fue cruel, fue asqueroso, fue repugnante, fue una falta de respeto total a la memoria de la pobre mujer que no hizo nada malo. No fue arte. No fue lindo. No fue satisfactorio de ver.

Fue todo lo contrarió.

* * *

Harry y Tom lograron escapar por una pequeña ventana en el cuarto cuando el hombre salió a buscar bolsas para encargarse del cadáver. Ambos corrieron hacía el caldero Chorreante esperando que su hermano mayor estuviera allí, querían volver al orfanato, no querían volver a entrar en la librería, solo querían abrazarse entre ellos y olvidarlo todo. Tom estaba tan pálido como Harry y jamás se soltaron la mano mientras se abrían paso entre las miles de personas que paseaban por el callejón. Si recibieron algunos gritos por los empujones que daban, lo ignoraron y apresuraron el paso.

Harry soltó un suspiró de alivio cuando la figura alta y gloriosa de su hermano resalto entre los magos del pub. Salazar tenía el ceño fruncido mientras cargaba tres bolsas con túnicas y algunos libros dentro; Harry pudo ver como su cara se torció con ira cuando no vio los libros que se suponía que debían comprar con ellos. 

"¿Dónde diablos están los libros que tenían que comprar? ¡Pensé que podían hacerse cargo de eso!"

Harry torció el gesto y se apretó contra el cuerpo de su hermano mayor en busca de protección, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable y Tom también se unió al abrazo, no temblando como Harry, pero si tan pálido que Salazar se puso rígido. Tom nunca acudía a Salazar cuando estaba asustado, siempre buscaba a Harry y Harry le acariciaba los cabellos y lo abrazaba hasta que el miedo se evaporaba y Tom podía volver a ser el mismo. Si bien en algunas ocasiones se abrazaban entre ellos, Harry siempre estaba en el medio. Por lo tanto, Harry pensó que Salazar sabía que fuera lo que fuera que sucedió, había sido suficiente para que Tom buscará consuelo con él al igual que Harry. 

"Sally, por favor, regresemos a casa...Ya no queremos estar aquí. Por favor." 

Normalmente, Harry jamás se refería al orfanato como "hogar", pero realmente no estaba controlando las palabras que salían de su boca, solo quería volver y acurrucarse con sus hermanos en la cama sin salir en todo el día. 

Salazar acarició el cabello de ambos con cariño y Harry se sintió feliz de que Salazar estuviera con ellos. Por que si él no estuviera, solo serían Harry y Tom, y a pesar de que Harry amaba a Tom y Tom lo amaba a él, no sería lo mismo sin Salazar allí para protegerlos y abrazarlos cuando tenían miedo. Harry pensaba, y expresaba en voz alta que Tom y Salazar eran los mejores hermanos mayores que alguien jamás podría tener. Y Tom pensaba secretamente que Harry y Salazar eran lo único bueno que tenía en su vida.

Aveces, y por cruel que pareciera, Harry se preguntaba como sería su vida si Tom y Salazar no hubieran sido sus hermanos. El pensamiento se iba tan rápido como venía y Harry terminaba con un miedo estúpido floreciendo en su interior. El mayor miedo de Harry era perder la única familia que le quedaba. 

No le tenía miedo a la muerte, no, la aceptaría si sus hermanos podían seguir viviendo con eso, le tenía miedo a la muerte de sus hermanos. 

"¿Qué tal si vamos por nuestras varitas antes? Podemos volver por los libros y los baúles mañana."

Harry respiró bruscamente y Tom apretó la camisa de Salazar en su puño cerrado. Estaba tan asustado, que el pensamiento de que su corazón podría escaparse de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía lo hizo volver a temblar.

"Iremos juntos está vez. No los dejaré solos de nuevo, lo juro." Salazar beso sus frentes y los guió fuera del pub, Harry se apretó con el cuerpo de su hermano mayor al igual que Tom y Salazar actuó como la luz en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, como un guía para las almas perdidas. Cuando se detuvieron frente a Ollivanders Harry tomó la mano de Tom y la apretó mientras Salazar abría la puerta entraban.

La tienda tenía un aspecto viejo y polvoriento y hizo a Harry querer salir al instante de allí, Tom se apretó contra su costado mientras Salazar apretaba brevemente los dientes antes de sonreír al encargado de la tienda. El Sr. Ollivander tenía el cabello blanco, piel pálido casi enfermiza y sus ojos eran castaños y destilaba amabilidad y sabiduría. El hombre tarareó levemente cuando los vio y luego, antes de que Salazar pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, el hombre se adelanto.

"Ah, los estaba esperando, hace mucho mucho tiempo. "Murmuró, observándolos con atención. Salazar se tensó al igual que Harry y Tom y Ollivander rió."Oh, no teman, no tengo la intención de hacerles daño. Simplemente me resultan curiosos. Muy curiosos. Por que, incluso sin verlo, puedo predecir que ustedes tres harán grandes cosas en el mundo mágico. Tal vez un poco...Terribles, pero grandes después de todo." El hombre tomó una caja al azar y los miró con una ceja alzada. "Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?"

Tom lo empujo hacía adelante y Harry le lanzó una mirada traicionada antes de acercarse con un poco más de confianza. 

"Espino, 25, 4 cm, cabello de unicornio."

Harry tomó la varita con manos ansiosas y sintió su núcleo mágico temblar brevemente antes de que una fuerte explosión sonará a su lado. Se volvió, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa para ver un agujero en la pared. Ollivander tarareó y arrebató la varita de sus manos para tomar otra caja. Harry no estaba seguro de que cuanto tiempo paso, pero cada varita que probaban no funcionaba y estaba comenzando a pensar que ninguna varita lo querría. 

Hasta que llegó.

"Acebo, 27,94 cm, flexible, pluma de fénix."

Harry tomó la varita sin mucha emoción y la felicidad estalló en su pecho cuando nada estalló está vez, la varita dejó salir unas cuantas chispas rojas y Harry sintió como se conectaba con su núcleo. Era un lazo ligero, casi inexistente pero de gran importancia.

"Curioso....muy curioso..." Volvió a murmurar, mirándolos con más atención que antes."¿Quién es el siguiente?"

Harry le devolvió el favor a Tom y lo empujo hacía delante, Salazar estaba feliz observando y sonreía en algunas ocasiones. Harry se acercó a su hermano mayor y le mostró su varita con emoción, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa que destilaba cariño. 

"Ya vez, Harry, es una gran varita para un gran mago."Murmuró, en su oído con voz suave."Serás grandioso, cariño."

Harry sonrió.

"Los tres los seremos."

A Tom le tomó más tiempo que a Harry y Harry podía ver como la frustración crecía en su hermano, y se estaba divirtiendo bastante a costa de eso. 

"34 cm, tejo, pluma de fénix."

Harry sintió la emoción crecer en su pecho ante el echo de que Tom y él tenían el mismo núcleo. Tom tomó la varita con emoción y la varita reacciono como lo había echo con Harry. Tom se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa arrogante y les mostró su varita. Salazar acarició sus cabellos como lo había echo en el pub y se acercó al mostrador, donde Ollivander ya tenía una varita esperándolo.

"38 cm, Espino, pluma de fénix."

Al final, Harry estaba feliz de saber que compartía el mismo núcleo con sus dos hermanos; Tres plumas del mismo fénix.

Los tres regresaron al orfanato emocionados y perturbados por igual.

'Ustedes harán grandes cosas, terribles, pero grandes cosas.'


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana después de su viaje a Diagon Alley, Harry se acurruca entre los cuerpos cálidos de sus dos hermanos y sueña; sueña con un jardín en el que existen todo tipo de flores; rosas, Amapolas, Belladonas, Crisantemos, y, las que más encantan a Harry; Narcisos y Claveles. No sabe el significado del sueño, solo sabe que él podría quedarse para siempre en esté jardín por que es tan hermoso que Harry desea jamás despertar. Los colores se mezclan entre si, maravillosas fragancias flotan en el aire y Harry solo se acuesta en el medio de toda esa paleta de colores, rodeado de las flores más hermosas jamás existentes.

"Es hermoso, ¿Verdad?" Una retumbante voz lo interrumpe."He pasado millones de años cuidando esté jardín."

Harry, de alguna forma, no se siente perturbado por la voz; en realidad él piensa que es todo lo contrarío, la voz es suave, cálida a su modo, casi parece su propia voz.

"¿Quién eres?" Es la primera pregunta que se le ocurre hacer, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, que siempre tiene la curiosidad nadando dentro suyo.

El hombre suelta una pequeña risa, el niño de once años la compara con la melodía más hermosa que ha escuchado. "Soy muchas cosas, pequeño Harry. Para algunos soy el mismo satanás, para otros soy un Dios y para otros soy la muerte. Pero para ti puedo ser tu mentor, padre, amante, incluso un hermano si así lo deseas."

Harry se sintió mareado ante las palabras que solo tenían sinceridad y buenas intenciones detrás. El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry; Era alto, con una túnica negra y unas manos con filosas uñas del mismo color, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por al túnica y harry solo podía ver algunos mechones negros y unos brillantes ojos verdes. ' ** _Cómo los míos_** ,' pensó, atónito.

"Ya tengo hermanos."Murmuró, sin saber que más decir.

"Siempre puedes tener más."Recibió a cambio, la criatura arrodillándose frente a él.

Entonces Harry volvió a hacerse la pregunta que se hizo desde la primera vez que Tom y Salazar le dieron un beso, ¿Qué hacen los hermanos normales? ¿Acaso se besaban, y hacían cosas tan placenteras pero incorrectas como él y sus hermanos?

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, el hombre soltó una suave risa y una de sus manos se alzó para acariciar la mejilla de Harry.

"¿Por qué eso es importante, pequeño mortal? ¿Acaso no disfrutas el lazo tan fuerte y inmortal que compartes con tus hermanos? Nunca había visto uno tan..fuerte."

"Yo...si...me gusta."

Las uñas filosas rasparon su mejilla con cariño."Eres tan especial, mi lindo Harrison, y tienes tanto por delante....Sin embargo no es momento de hablar de eso. Comenzaremos con un pequeño consejo."

La mano se alejó de su mejilla y Harry ladeó la cabeza."¿Consejo? ¿Para qué?"

El hombre río."Lo descubrirás eventualmente. Primero, ¿Qué quieres que sea para ti, Harry?"

Harry se detuvo ante esa pregunta. El hombre le estaba ofreciendo muchas cosas; Desde una figura paterna hasta un amante, desde un amante hasta un hermano. Si era sincero, Harry no necesitaba otro hermano, Salazar, Tom y él se complementaban más que bien.

Sin embargo...

El hombre frente a él estaba hablando del futuro, un futuro que Harry no conocía, uno que Harry quería descubrir y a la vez no. No sabía todas las decisiones que tomaría una vez que entrará a Hogwarts, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlas. No obstante, sabía una de las que tomaría y está sería una. 

Él miró al hombre frente a él y se encontró con una sonrisa satisfecha que mostraba dientes blancos.

'Este es el consejo, pequeño lirio; **_No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele_**.'

* * *

Harry despertó con una fuerte picazón en su piel. Sus manos se extendieron automáticamente para comenzar a rascar con fervor la piel de su estomago y cuello y Hades se exaltó a su lado y levantó su pequeña cabeza con una nota de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules. Harry sentía como si hormigas estuvieran caminando por su piel y se puso de pie de un saltó, su estomago rugió de hambre y Harry quiso gritar. 

Picaba como el demonio.

"¿Harry?" La voz adormilada de Tom sonó entre el silenció de la habitación."Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a está hora?"

Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia y siguió rascando su piel, sus uñas estaban lastimando su piel sensible con la fuerza con la que rascaban pero él necesitaba hacer que la picazón se fuera, podía tratar con el hambre, pero no con la picazón. 

Tom se levantó al no recibir respuesta, Harry pudo ver como Salazar abría los ojos con pereza desde su esquina de la cama y los observaba a ambos.

"¡Harry, deja de rascarte!" Su hermano chilló, casi tirándose sobre él para que dejará sus manos quietas."¡Te lastimas, deja de rascarte!"

"¡No, déjame en paz!" Harry gritó, golpeando bruscamente la mano de Tom y volviendo a rascar su piel.

Harry no fue consiente cuando Salazar se puso de pie hasta que dos nuevas manos se añadieron a las de Tom, que tironeaban del brazo derecho de Harry con insistencia. El más pequeño del trío pegó un agudo chillido y mordió con fuerza el brazo de su hermano mayor. Tom dejó de moverse al instante y soltó el brazo de Harry mientras que Salazar soltaba un suspiró tembloroso y obligaba su cuerpo a relajarse al mismo tiempo que Harry soltaba un ronroneó alegre y sentía la sangre de su hermano deslizarse por su boca. No era suficiente, Harry quería arrancar un pedazo de la suave piel de Sally y tragársela, sin embargo la sangre era suficiente por ahora. Las manos de Tom se posaron sobre su cabeza y Harry volvió a ronronear mientras su cuerpo se relaja de puro éxtasis. El sabor dulce de la sangre en su boca casi lo hacía maullar de lo exquisito que era. 

Él no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero en algún momento en medio de su trance Salazar y Tom lo habían obligado a sentarse con ellos en el frío y podrido piso de madera del orfanato. Hades los observaba desde una esquina, su cola moviéndose de una lado a otro mientras sus ojos azules vagaban desde el brazo sangrante de Salazar hasta la boca de Harry llena de sangre. El gato era inteligente, sabía que cuando Harry comenzaba a rascarse con fuerza debía mantenerse alejado por que Harry no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos cuando tenía hambre.

La necesidad de consumir carne se hacía más fuerte si Harry no la trataba cuanto antes.

Quizás por eso Salazar parecía tan angustiado como el propio Tom.

Harry se alejó cuando la picazón paso a estar en segundo plano; sus ojos estaban dilatados y parecían totalmente negros con solo un destelló de verde. Tom retiró su mano y acuno el cuerpo más pequeño de Harry contra su pecho, asegurándose de que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente cómodo antes de mirar el rostro angustiado de su hermano mayor.

"Harry."Llamó, tomando la mano del niño de ojos verdes."Harry, ¿Estás mejor?"

Harry balbuceó suavemente y se acurrucó un poco más antes de cerrar los ojos; el sabor a cobre de la sangre aún latente en su lengua.

Tom soltó un suspiró tembloroso detrás suyo y Harry miró los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, sus ojos aún dilatados."¿Qué se supone que hagamos? En menos de 5 horas tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes, nos tomará demasiado tiempo conseguir comida para Harry."

Salazar entrecerró sus ojos levemente y observó la figura recostada de Harry; el suave descenso de su pecho, sus ojos dilatados y sus mejillas sonrojadas."Un ciervo."Murmuró, mirando su brazo sangrante.

Tom lo miró con duda."No será suficiente. Tú y yo sabemos que el hambre que está sintiendo ahora no lo abandonara hasta que coma carne, y no precisamente de animal."

"Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que podemos conseguir, esto no es como en otras ocasiones; esas veces teníamos tiempo de sobra y Harry no estaba tan hambriento como para mordernos. Venimos retrasando esto por semanas, no podemos seguir haciéndolo, nos meterá en problemas a la larga. La carne de venado es mejor que nada, lo calmo la última vez."

"La última vez fue diferente, Harry no estaba tan...hambriento."

Salazar se puso de pie."Lo alimentaremos adecuadamente cuando tengamos la oportunidad; ¡Así que ponte de pie y vayamos a buscar un puto ciervo! Quiero dormir un poco más."

En medio de su estado de trance, sintió como Tom le colocaba su abrigo y comenzaba a guiarlo fuera de la habitación a pasos rápidos y un poco torpes; Salazar estaba delante de ellos y en algunas ocasiones volteaba a ver a Harry con calculadores ojos azules, Harry solo observaba el piso, completamente ignorante de todo. No era algo nuevo para ellos, de todas formas; estaban más que acostumbrados a que Harry actuara distante y callado luego de alimentarse.

Salir del Orfanato no fue difícil, las puertas estaban abiertas por que las cerraduras estaban tan oxidadas que la Sra. Cole no quería correr el riesgo de encerrarlos a todos dentro del orfanato si cerraba con llave las puertas. 

"¿Qué pasa si no encontramos un ciervo?" Tom preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba a medida que se metían más profundo en el bosque."¿Qué se supone que hagamos?"

Salazar torció el gesto y apresuro el paso."Eso no sucederá, encontraremos un ciervo, Harry se recuperara y iremos a Hogwarts, nada tiene por que salir mal."

"¿No tienes un plan B? ¡Se supone que debes pensar en algo en caso de que algo salga mal, Salazar!"

"¿¡Crees que es fácil!? Ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado con esté plan, ¿¡Por qué no mejor te callas y dejas de molestas!?"

Harry se detuvo de pronto, su mano soltó la de Tom y tomó una respiración profunda mientras miraba un punto fijo del bosque, sus ojos perdieron el pequeño brillo verde que tenían y se volvieron completamente negros mientras su boca se abría en un pequeño gruñido.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" Tom miró hacía donde Harry miraba y su ojos se abrieron sorprendidos."Oh, mierda..."

Salazar se acercó a pasos silenciosos y los tres se quedaron unos segundos observando al hombre de pie a unos metros, el hombre tenía una escopeta en la mano y estaba maldiciendo mientras un ciervo herido a sus pies soltaba pequeños sonidos heridos. 

Todo fue muy rápido después.

El hombre los vio y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Harry se adelanto y a una velocidad increíble, que incluso dejo a Salazar y Tom confundidos por unos segundos, atravesó el pecho del hombre con una mano pequeña con filosas garras negras que fácilmente podrían cortar la yugular de cualquiera.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Y Harry no tardó demasiado en comenzar a comer, sus garras desgarrando la carne con facilidad y su boca masticando grandes trozos de carne, él despellejo uno de los brazos y dejó expuestos los músculos y tendones que tragó con desesperación, hasta que solo quedó el hueso.

Entonces, cuando su hambre estuvo lo suficientemente calmada, él tomó el corazón que descansaba en el pecho del hombre y lo partió en dos mientas se ponía de pie. Tom estaba pálido al lado de Salazar y sus ojos pasaban del hombre descuartizado en el suelo a su hermano que se acercaba a pasos lentos.

"¿Por qué estás tan pálido?" Salazar preguntó de repente, sus fijos en Tom con un brillo divertido."No es la primera vez que pasa, ¿No? ¿No deberías haberlo esperado?"

Una risa burlona escapo de los labios de Tom y el sonido hizo que Harry ladeara la cabeza mientras se detenía frente a ellos, sus ojos negros fijos en Tom mientras un sonido parecido a un ronroneó escapaba de su boca.

"Pienso en la irónico que es que Harry sea el más peligroso de nosotros cuando todos los demás piensan que es el más inocente y piadoso. ¿Qué pensaría Albus Dumbledore del hecho de que Harry, el niño que él vio como un ángel cunado nos visito, es capaz de matar a más de 20 personas en menos de un minuto? ¿No sería divertido ver su expresión de horror y espanto?"

Salazar sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillando."¿Quién dijo que Harry es el más peligroso?"

"¿Quién dijo que no lo es?"

Harry volvió a ronronear mientras presionaba el órgano mojado en las manos de sus trillizos, la impaciencia haciéndose paso entre la satisfacción.

Salazar le regalo una pequeño sonrisa a Harry y le dio un mordisco a su comida, Tom siguiendo su ejemplo unos segundos después.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes, un verde brillante y alegre.

Quizás Albus Dumbledore debería haber previsto el desastre que esos tres traerían al mundo mágico.


End file.
